Kiss Me: A Star Wars Fanfic
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: Jedi and non-Jedi...reunited after several years. Hope you enjoy...my first mushy guy/girl fanfic.


_This is a SW lovefic, between two characters, a Jedi and a non-Jedi. Hope you like. Review?_

_Disclaimer: I. Will. Not. Own. Star. Wars. EVER!_

**Kiss Me Sixpence None The Richer**

She stepped out into the moonlight, which completely bathed her. Never before did she feel as unnerved as she did right at that moment. _It's now or never,_ she thought nervously. She took a deep breath, and then followed a path marked out clearly out on the ground.

_/Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass/_

She stood at the edge of the overgrown steps leading to the top of a Massassai temple. She looked around, doubts assailing her as she continued to look around. However, they immediately stopped once her gaze focused in on one in particular. She smiled. _  
__  
/Swing, swing, swing the spinning step/_

He had kept his promise. He definitely looked a lot cuter now, what with that nicely pressed shirt, pants, shoes, and slicked-down, combed hair. No, he wasn't _just_ cute. As much as she hated to admit it, he was _handsome_.

_/You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress/_

He thought that she had never looked more beautiful than she had tonight, especially with that silky, black dress flowing behind her.

_/Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor/_

Once they had climbed the steps leading to the top floor, he went out into the middle of the place, completely bathed in moonlight. He held out his hand, an invitation for her to join him.  
_  
/Lift your open hand/_

It felt so wonderful, to let him enclose her in his arms. He held her close with one hand while the other held her right hand captive. Slowly, he began to twirl her in a circle on the moonlit floor.  
_  
/Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me/_

He wondered if he should kiss her yet. Not yet, he decided. Not yet.  
_  
/Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire/_

She wondered, faintly, if this was what love felt like. Or, rather, was it infatuation? She hoped it was just the latter; however, a small part of her wished it was the former.  
_  
/Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map/_

"Did you, um, find your way here easy enough?" What a stupid-sounding question. Of course she did. This was the end, he bet, silently cringing as he waited, breath abated for her answer.  
_  
/Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand/_

She smiled up at him, sensing his doubts and fears of losing her.

"Of course," she said laughing. "It was simple." The tattoos on her face moved with her laughter. They didn't take away her beauty, he decided. They merely accented it, making her lovelier than any other creature he'd ever known.  
_  
/Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me/_

He looked at her, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. What was it like to kiss a Jedi?

It was now closer to the middle of the night. They were now slow-dancing, totally enraptured by the other.  
_  
/Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor/_

He suddenly decided that now was the time. _  
/Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance/_

The fireflies danced around them, making pretty evanescent light patterns in the growing moonlight. She sighed. She didn't want this to end, for tonight was simply heaven for her.  
_  
/Silver moon's sparkling/_

His head came down, whispering her name.  
_  
/So kiss me/_

"Barriss." She looked up, bewildered.  
_  
/So kiss me/_

"Uli, what are you –" She was suddenly cut off as his mouth gently closed over hers. It was at the stroke of midnight.

_/Kiss me/_

They kissed for a while there, in the moonlight, both reluctant to break the kiss.

_/Kiss me/_

Finally, they broke apart, chests heaving.

_/Kiss me/_

"Barriss." What she heard next totally knocked her off her feet, figuratively.

"Will you meet me here again, tomorrow night?" He hoped with all his might that she would say yes.

Silence.

"Yes, Uli," she said, eyes glinting playfully. He smiled down at her, capturing her in another kiss. When they broke apart from another long-lasting kiss, they both looked at each other.

"When will we?" he asked curiously. Barriss smiled.

"After the war," she replied softly, looking downwards. "We both are needed, and we need to think on this more." He gently caught her hand and started to lead her down the steps they had just come up.

"Well, alright, Barriss," he pronounced her name carefully. "After the war, maybe we'll finally come to a decision. Okay?" She grinned back at him.

"Okay," she agreed. "Now, you have to get back to your quarters, and I to mine. My Padawan is waiting for me." He nodded. Reluctantly they separated, eager for the next dance they would both share under Yavin IV's bright moon. Although they both knew they shouldn't keep it up (after all, they both fought to restore the Republic), in their hearts they knew the other would be there. And that each of them would be waiting for the other, no matter what might transpire.

_Finis_

_Okay, did you guys guess who they were, or did you peek? No matter, just please review and tell me what you think, 'kay? Great! Thanks! Remember to update, all of you peoples/beings/species (Force-suggestion). You will update. You will update. You will...get the picture?_


End file.
